This invention relates to time measurement, and more particularly to apparatus for producing signals at the beginning and end of a second time interval larger than, but directly proportional to a first time interval.
In the past it has been the practice to develop a digital number proportional to a time interval by counting a clock during a period of interest between a pulse pair. However, when the period of interest approaches the pulse period of the clock, a measurement can be made with little or no accuracy in the first, second and/or third or other significant digits.